Eila’s Love Shop
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: Slash! Harry/Draco. A short fic. No angst. Happy ending. Just read!!


Disclaimer: The characters involved are not mine, I'm just borrowing. Don't sue me for anything.  
  
This is a slash. Don't like it? Then Scram!!  
  
Harry/Draco  
  
  
  
1 Eila's Love Shop  
  
  
  
"Here we are in Greenvalley," boomed Dumbledore as he hushed them down the train. The seventh year students of Gryffindor and Slytherin are here in Greenvalley- a small town in the north hidden from muggles, because Dumbledore had decided to organize a field trip!  
  
He didn't exactly explain the main purpose of the field trip; most of them guessed that it's to bring those seventh years together. Voldemort's powers are getting stronger and stronger day by day but his followers are gradually decreasing because the head of death eaters- Lucius Malfoy decided to leap over to the bright side. Most of the Slytherins are now good wizards and have befriended students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Slytherins now find Ravenclaw very intelligent and Hufflepuff's loyalty respectable.  
  
However, Slytherins didn't seem to befriend the Gryffindors, especially the seventh years. They don't fight each other anymore but they are not talking to each other either.  
  
"Students, listen here, you are now allowed to visit Greenvalley but you'll have to go to the Idona Tower when it's six, you'll have your meals and spend your nights there," said Dumbledore as he clapped several times to catch the students' attention.  
  
"Please take your maps here," shouted Professor McGonagall as she gave out the maps. The professors that had followed this trip are Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"This is a beautiful place isn't it, but I would rather stay in school rather than joining this three days trip…" said Hermione.  
  
"…If only Dumbledore hadn't insisted," continued Ron to his girlfriend, "You had been repeating this sentence since Dumbledore told us about this trip."  
  
"Right, Hermione, you should relax sometimes," said Harry to Hermione but his eyes drifted to a certain blonde- Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy decided not to gel his hair since his sixth year, the way he let his hair be, looking so natural had made girls swoon over him. Girls approached him, flirt with him and made Harry jealous, it was then Harry found out that he had fallen in love with Draco. He's been with a couple of girls. Fine, he admits; he's not innocent anymore but somehow, his mind drifted back to Draco so his relationships were never long.  
  
"Looking elsewhere, Harry," whispered Hermione when Ron's not looking, "Why don't you make a move?" Hermione knew very well about her friend's love towards Draco.  
  
"I don't want to scare him and I couldn't bear the thought of him afraiding me."  
  
"He don't have a girlfriend, maybe…"  
  
"He don't have a boyfriend either," said Harry.  
  
"You have no boyfriends too and now you have fallen hard for him, we are in our last year, if you don't tell now, you won't know when's your next chance," said Hermione quickly as she saw Ron approaching them.  
  
"What are you all talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, Ron let's go for some sight-seeing," said Hermione as she clapped her hands.  
  
Though, Hermione said that she wasn't willing to go for the trip, she appears to be the most enthusiastic person within them and Ron's willing to comply and they had completely forgotten about Harry who's deep in thoughts.  
  
"It's raining, hey guys…huh?" Harry was so deep in thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he was separated from his friends and obviously they had forgotten about him.  
  
The rain wasn't heavy but Harry didn't want to get sick during the trip so he quickly took shelter in a small shop.  
  
"Welcome, shelter from rain, I guess," said a beautiful lady who had a warm smile on her smile, "Anyway, welcome to Eila's Love Shop."  
  
"Love shop?"  
  
"Right, we sell love charms, amulets and we foresee people's love lives and do everything to help them find their destined lover. In short we help people to find their love."  
  
"Oh." Harry had a sudden urge to ask her how to get Draco to love him but he bit back his words.  
  
"Don't worry, loving boys isn't strange, Harry, true love goes across all boundaries…Here, let me see," said Eila as she put her right hand out and a crystal orb appeared, floating on her palm.  
  
"Huh?" How did she know my name, a crystal orb, better not predict my death thought Harry.  
  
"Hmm, looks like you need to go out in the rain…" said Eila as she took a white umbrella from the shelf and handed it to Harry, "Try using this umbrella and wander 'round. Guarantee you will find something."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Don't worry, just go," said Eila as she pushed him out the door.  
  
Harry looked at the umbrella in his hand. Looked plain he thought as he opened the umbrella and wandered mindlessly, it's five o'clock, an hour to go till time to gather. The rain has not become bigger and it doesn't seem to be stopping either.  
  
"Draco," said Harry as he looked up.  
  
"Potter." Draco halted. He doesn't have an umbrella and he's soaked.  
  
"You are dripping wet," said Harry as he shortened the distance between them. He shifted the umbrella and it's now covering both of them.  
  
"I like rainy days," said Draco as he smiled. A smile that made Harry's heart skipped a beat.  
  
Draco looked up and into Harry's eyes, their eyes locked.  
  
"Potter, just now a lady told me…if I wanted my love…I'll have to be bold…" said Draco.  
  
"…" Before Harry could understand what he means, Draco's lips were pressed against his. He let go of the umbrella and pulled Draco closer to him. They kissed for what seems like an eternity-  
  
"I love you." Draco said as he planted another kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
At night, when they are having their meal, Harry kept on sneaking glances at Draco who's at the other table and it made Draco blush whenever he found that Harry's staring at him.  
  
"Hey, Harry did you hear what I say?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, while Ron and I are wandering in town just now, an old man told me that; there's a fairy living in this village, she'll help people who has difficulties in their love lives. Occasionally, she'll appear in human form and…"  
  
~fin~  
  
How was it? Like it, hate it? Please review if you like it, flame me if you hate. I'll post more H/D slash fictions even if I receive only one positive review.  
  
I personally think this isn't too good; I won't blame anybody if nobody reviews. Ha, ha… 


End file.
